A Girl, a Boy, and their Unforseen Fantasies
by Spy Moose
Summary: WHAT! Inuyasha is GAY! 8o And Kagome finally admits her love for Naraku! Find out more about this twistid story of love and pain. CAUTION!: sharp, pointy, soury lemons!Part deux has been added
1. Chapter One

A Girl, a Boy and their Unforseen Fantasies...  
  
At the foot of Naraku's Castle, we find our heroes settling   
  
in for the night to get prepared for the early morning battle   
  
against Naraku.  
  
"I'm going to that hot spring over there. Now don't try to   
  
sneak a peek at me, Inuyasha." said Kagome gathering her clothes,   
  
a towel and some soap she brought. "Yeah right! Like I would want   
  
to see YOU naked!" said Inuyasha with contempt. At that irritating   
  
moment, Kagome swiftly turns her back to him and holds her head up.   
  
At that moment Inuyasha thought 'humph...Just like that stuck up   
  
bitch that she is...'  
  
Meanwhile at the hot spring Kagome sat getting comfortable  
  
she thought to herself 'How arrogant that dog-boy is...But that's   
  
fine...we're at Naraku's Castle...and he shall be mine!!'   
  
(A/N: hmmm...wonder who she is talking aboot...) She put a   
  
warm wash cloth over her eyes.  
  
Walking back to camp she noticed Inuyasha sleeping sprawled   
  
near the low burning flames...'What a faggot' Kagome thought.   
  
Then she noticed he had a hand beneath his covers. "GROSS!!"   
  
Kagome screamed. Surprisingly she did not wake him but she did wake   
  
her little fox friend, Shippo. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing..." She said and hurried to bed.  
  
~*~Dream Sequence~*~ (A/N: mmm...lemony goodness)  
  
She walks into a room all veiled in sheer sheets. She makes   
  
her way to a male, yet feminine, body. When she made it, his face   
  
was blurry. He didn't say anything but motioned for her to lay down   
  
with him. She did so without hesitation. She was wearing a red silk   
  
nightie. He kissed her passionately...She kissed him with twice as   
  
much ferver. He slid his hand on her shoulder and removed the straps.   
  
It seemed like only am instant and then they were both completely naked   
  
and intertwined in each other's arms and legs. He took a silk rope and   
  
tied her arms to the bed post. He kisses all down her body and as her   
  
moans of pleasure reached their peak and die, he looks at her and his   
  
face comes into focus she realizes it is Naraku..  
  
~*~End Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Kagome shoots up out of her sleep gasping for air. Inuyasha   
  
was sitting comfortably against the tree. "What's wrong, Kagome?"   
  
he said with a smugness in his voice, "Were you having a dream about   
  
me?" Kagome glared at him and said "Yeah, I drempt that I killed you.  
  
" Inuyasha, who has had his eyes closed the whole time, opened one   
  
eye, looked at her and then closed it.  
  
Inside his castle, Naraku lay staring at the ceiling thinking   
  
about the dream he had. 'That woman...' he thought ' she seems so   
  
familiar to me.' A servant knocked on his door "Lord Naraku...a   
  
group of unidentified intruders have broken into the courtyard!"   
  
At that moment he sat straight up...his eyes narrowed and he   
  
whispered "Inuyasha..."  
  
(A/N: Like this story? well....REVIEW IT!!!! I will not write anymore   
  
into it until I get 10 reviews...and please do not hesitate to give me  
  
ideas for more chapters. TY) 


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N: Thank you all for reading on in this story...hope you all like it so far.)  
  
Now inside the fortress, Inuyasha fights his enemies off with his sword, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He smiles as he went about his work and thought 'This is too easy...' Kagome stood behind him   
  
cheering him on "Yeah! Get 'em Inuyasha!!!" 'God I wish she would shut up' Inuyasha thought   
  
'I only need her for the jewel shards...'  
  
Naraku watched from his window as the half-demon defeated his army of loyal minions.  
  
'Pathetic...' he thought. He turned to his servant and said "After I get rid of these low lives  
  
send a message looking for more minions." " Yes m'lord." He turned back to the window and looked  
  
at Kagome. 'That girl,' he thought, 'that is the girl from my dream...' Thinking about it made   
  
the ache in his groin return. "I must have her!" he screamed a loud not realizing it. "You must   
  
who Lord Naraku?" his servant asked. Looking wide eyes he said, "Send my four strongest men out   
  
to capture that," he pointed toward Kagome, "woman." As his servant bowed and left to follow his  
  
orders. He smiled at the thought of having his dream come true.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Naraku looking out the window. All she could think about was her   
  
dream. She shivered at the thought. The more she thought about it the more she felt she needed it  
  
to be fullfilled.  
  
The servant went into the guards' chambers where the remaining guards were sitting   
  
comfortably. "Lord Naraku has ordered his four strongest guards to capture the lady intruder."  
  
servant said.  
  
"Well that would be the four in the other room." said the head guard. He called for them and four  
  
large shirtless men came out.  
  
"So...the master wants another wench for the harem?" said one of the guards.  
  
"Who knows...he has been acting very unusual lately..."the servant said.  
  
Without another word the four guards left to go capture Kagome.  
  
Kagome watched as four guards came out and were walking towards her. She wanted to try  
  
and break free of their grasp but she didn't. She was interested in where they were going to   
  
take her. Inuyasha watched on but didn't do anything. 'Just like her to get herself kidnapped...  
  
and why isn't she trying to get away or screaming for me...too bad she doesn't know the truth   
  
about me...' (A/N: Hinting at something there Inuyasha?)  
  
Meanwhile off doing their own thing...Miroku and Sango are vacationing in Kyoto. They  
  
were visiting Sango's relatives and Miroku said he would feel safer if he went with her.  
  
"It is great that we are getting to spend this 'quality time' together." Miroku said.  
  
'Oh brother...why doesn't he just shut up...'Sango thought but said instead, " Yeah...but...you  
  
really didn't have to come with me."  
  
"I know," he said,"but I would feel oh so lonely without you around.Plus I wanted to make sure  
  
you made it here safely..."  
  
Sango said nothing but rolled her eyes. Miroku made a move for her but she fwapped him with her  
  
boomarang.  
  
(A/N: end chapter 2...Your welcome to those of you wishing to read more of this story...I decided  
  
to be nice...you are all very lucky that I felt in such a giving mood.R&R...5 reviews and I will  
  
write more.) 


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N: I know that it is probably a little late...I said that I would write more when I got 5  
  
reviews but I was doing another fic...but I got back to it as soon as I could...sorry for the  
  
delay...and there isn't very much dialog....but here you go...)  
  
A Girl a Boy and their Unforseen Fanatasies...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome was led to a room that had beads hanging over the door way. She walked in and she was hit  
  
by deja vu...Her dream flashed before her eyes...She did exactly what she did in the dream and   
  
the only difference in it was it went further in real...  
  
Back on the battlefield, Inuyasha had finished destroying Naraku's army and was making his way  
  
through the castle. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He smelled a scent that was familiar  
  
mixed with one that wasn't.Wide-eyed and running, he realized what was going on. As he got   
  
closer the scent got stronger. He finally got to a room with beads over the door. He ran in and   
  
had gotten there just in time to hear Kagome scream out in extacy. He stood in silence as Kagome  
  
just lay on top of Naraku, who was tied to the bed, until Inuyasha gasped and Kagome looked back  
  
in dismay. Inuyasha looked back and forth from Kagome to Naraku. The sight of Kagome naked made  
  
him sick but when he looked at Naraku that feeling went away. Then he ran away.  
  
Sitting in the forest where he had run to, Inuyasha was thinking deeply of what he had just seen.  
  
"Oh GOD!! That was sick..." he said.  
  
Jakotsu walked through the woods with Bankotsu.   
  
"I smell him..." he said,"he isn't far from here...we should find him soon..."  
  
(A/N: Sorry it is so short just figured I'd give you people that want to read more....more to  
  
read...will write more I PROMISE and my word is my life....along with my boyfriend and Invader  
  
Zim...which I must go watch now....*zooms off to watch Zim*) 


	4. Chapter Four

(A/N: This is the last chapter in the story...hope you guys like it.)  
  
A Girl a Boy and their Unforseen Fantasies  
  
Kagome was being catered to by Naraku's servants.   
  
She was eating the finest food that she had ever had the pleasure of tasting,   
  
wearing the finest clothing she has ever felt, smelling of the finest perfume.   
  
The night before she took a bubble bath in what she thought to be a lilac smelling soap.   
  
Whatever it was it smelled really nice.   
  
She wanted to stay here forever.   
  
Who would have thought that the malevolent Naraku could treat her like a goddess.  
  
Sango sat in the family room of her uncles house.   
  
Luckily her uncle sent Miroku out on errands.  
  
Unfortunately she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach...could it be she was falling  
  
for the monk and his perverted antics?   
  
No...that was impossible...she could never bring herself to be interested in such a man.  
  
But still...  
  
Inuyasha slept by the tree he had stopped at.  
  
*~*Dream Sequence*~*  
  
He dreamed that everyone laughed at him for having Naraku in hes grasp and then running away  
  
like a coward.  
  
Kagome was in Naraku's arms and they both laughed at him...  
  
The whole world it seemed laughed at him...  
  
except for one shadowy figure which comforted him.  
  
It didn't startel him at all when he found that it was a man.  
  
*~*Dream Sequence ends*~*  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He opened his eyes to find it was the man in his dream...  
  
*screen blacks out because you don't want to know what goes on next.*  
  
The next morning Inuyasha felt oddly refreshed.   
  
He was lying on his back, he turned and saw beautiful long hair.  
  
He ran his fingers through it.  
  
The person turned around...it was Jakotsu.  
  
Inuyasha's heart jumped into his throat.  
  
Never had he seen such magnificance in a man before.  
  
He felt he couldn't be happier.  
  
He enveloped him in his arms and just lay there.  
  
Miroku returned from the errands and just as he set the things down Sango jumped into his arms.  
  
He smiled because she had finally came around.  
  
The following week they ran away together.  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after...Awwwwwwwww.  
  
(A/N: None of Naraku's minions were harmed during the making of this fiction. Thank all of you   
  
for reviewing my story. I'm working on some other projects. Be sure to check them out.) 


	5. A preview

(A/N: I know I said that the fourth chapter was the last one but I was told that I should make another thing about Inuyasha and such....So for those that would enjoy it if I did please review this and tell me...)

On the next chapter of A girl a boy and their unforseen fantasies.... VOLUME 2!!!!

Kagome: INUYASHA!?!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!?!

Jakotsu:....Jakotsu....(yes he is really making that face...lol)

you guess the rest...wink, wink, nudge, nudge, how's your father

(A/N: Well there it is ....it is a preview for what might be to come if that is what you people want....Tell me what you think of this idea please.) 


	6. An Important Question and a Long Journey

* * *

A Girl a Boy and Their Unforseen Fantasies...Part Deux 

(A/N: Hey everybody Here it is whether you like it or not The New Inuyasha story by me I'll tell you right now and get it over with there isn't much talking. sorry RR please.)

_**An Important Question and a Long Journey**_

Kagome lay in her feather bed on silk sheets staring at the ceiling thinking about

the first time she made love with Naraku, even though it happened two years ago

it was still fresh on her mind. She wondered what Inuyasha was up to. She decided

she would try to find him so she could visit him. She got out of bed and got dressed.

She then ran out the door and down stairs and right through the study where

Naraku was sitting.

Naraku: Where are you going, baby?

kagome: Oh...ummm...I wanted to go visit a friend.

Naraku: Well can it wait until after dinner? I want to ask you something...

Kagome: Why can't you ask me now? If it is so important...

Naraku ran over to her, grabbed her hand and knelt on one knee and said...

Naraku: Kagome...baby...will you...will you marry me?

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. She was speechless.

Kagome: I...I don't know what to say...I...can I think about this? It's...kinda

sudden...

Naraku:...Yeah...I understand...go...visit your friend. I...I love you, Kagome.

With that they kissed and Kagome left to try and find Inuyasha. She didn't tell

Naraku that's what she was doing because she knew he would get mad. She didn't

want that.She walked out the door thinking about what she was just asked.

**_

* * *

Naraku's POV_**

(A/N: OOC Naraku...please don't pummel me with baby jesuses cowers)

Naraku sat in his study reading a volume of his favorite books. He heard Kagome

coming downstairs. He let out a light sigh. He hadn't planned on falling for the

wench...but he did...and hard. He had to ask her now before she left. She ran in and

right passed him...

Naraku: Where are you going, baby?

kagome: Oh...ummm...I wanted to go visit a friend.

Naraku: Well can it wait until after dinner? I want to ask you something...

Kagome: Why can't you ask me now? If it is so important...

He ran over to her, grabbed her hand and knelt on one knee and said...

Naraku: Kagome...baby...will you...will you marry me?

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

Kagome: I...I don't know what to say...I...can I think about this? It's...kinda

sudden...

Naraku:...Yeah...I understand...go...visit your friend. I...I love you, Kagome.

With that they kissed and Kagome left. As soon as she left the room he plopped

back in his chair. He hoped that she would come back. At least he would know he

had a chance. He sighed and went back to reading.

**_

* * *

Kagome's POV_**

As she stepped outside she leaned against the wall and put her hand over her

heart. She didn't want to leave but she had to know Inuyasha was alright. She

went to the stable and got her cream colored horse named Honeycup, which

Naraku had gotten for her. She stroked it's mane a couple times and got up on it's

back. As she rode on she couldn't help to think that Inuyasha had already found

someone else and had long forgotten about her. As her thoughts raced about Inu's

new and, no doubt, beautiful girlfriend, the speed at which her horse went grew.

Soon she found herself entering woods that she would have to slow down in. It was

getting dark and she came to a nice spot to rest. She tied Honeycup up to a tree

and spread her sleeping bag out, made a little fire and ate. When she was getting

ready to sleep she thought about Naraku and his words repeated in her head. The

year she had spent with him was amazing. She learned so many things about him.

He really wasn't that bad of a guy. He was just misunderstood and all he needed

was someone to love and to love him. She smiled thinking about all the good times

and fell asleep.

* * *

THE END

* * *

(A/N: Yeah...so...whatcha think? I think it's pretty good. I'm introducing my character either next chapter or the one after that. I'll probably put the Introduction after this is up cause it's really short and already written. It's just to introduce my character chic. Hoped you liked this. RR please ) 


	7. An Introduction

An Introduction

(A/N: well this is the introduction of Etherean, my character. Hope you like this even though it's short)

Etherean is a half fox demon.

Her and Inuyasha's mother happen to be one and the same.

She loathes him and humans.

For Inuyasha's father killed her father just to get to her mother and her mother did nothing in protest and thus she hates her mother.

When she was seven she was introduced to her mother's new mate's full demon son, Sesshomaru, who was a year older than her.

She was extremely fascinated with his obvious hatred of the same woman she too hated.

Her and Sesshomaru played quite well together and were often seen holding hands and smiling.

In secret the adults arranged a courting of the two, which Etherean overheard.

At the age of eight, the age she was when Inuyasha was born, she ran away and vowed that she would destroy the woman who claimed to be her mother.

For a year she ran from the humans that shunned her and the Demons that wanted to kill her until finally she found a group of Fox Demons that took her in.

The leader basically adopted her as his own daughter soon after hearing her story. Sesshomaru tried to follow her but wasn't fast enough.

That very night Sesshomaru cried for the first and last time swearing that he would find her one day and never let her go again for he couldn't stand to lose her once more.

Inuyasha however was pretty much ignorant to her very existance but would one day come face to face with another half sibling that wished only for his demise.

(A/N: Well...that is it...heh... It is a bit odd but I like it and that's all that matters to me...but I do hope you enjoy reading my story.)


	8. Love love love love Destruction?

(A/N: I own none of these lil thingys...except Etherean...I do own her...although I wish I owned Sesshomaru...heh heh heh...on with the show!) 

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE DESTRUCTION?**

(humming) Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the sleepies(A/N: heh heh...sleepies...). Sitting up he noticed that Jakotsu was sitting at a fire and humming.

Inuyasha: _Jakotsu sure does have a beautiful voice_

Jakotsu: huh...

Jakotsu turned around and saw that Inuyasha was staring at him. He smiled at him and Inuyasha smiled back.

Jakotsu: What would you like for lunch, Sweetie? (A/N: teehee...I can't control myself...lol)

Inuyasha: Lunch?

Jakotsu: Yeah, silly. You slept through breakfast.

Jakotsu giggled.

Inuyasha: Oh...(rubs the back of his head)...ummmm...whatever you're having will be fine, Babe.  
(A/N: holds hands over mouth in attempt to stifle hysterical laughter. bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha falls on the floor and continues to laugh. Inu to author: Hey...I'm in love with that man! Author: I know.  
laughter continues and Inu gets angry and draws his sword. Author: Hey...if you kill me these good people won't get to finish the story Inu puts sword up. Author: That's what I thought...)

Jakotsu smiles and continues cooking something over the fire. Inuyasha goes off to the near by river to get a drink. (sniff sniff)

Inuyasha: huh? (sniff sniff) that smell...it couldn't be...

Inuyasha shakes his head and goes back to his beloved Jakotsu. Inu is still a bit confused by what he thought he smelled.

Jakotsu: Inu-poo, Lunch is ready.

Inuyasha: Great. I'm starved!

They eat and go back on their jouney to Jakotsu's cave.(A/N: yes...he lives in a cave...get over it...lol) Walking hand in hand Inuyasha thinks to himself

Inuyasha: _I can't remember ever being this happy before...since my mom died I've been completely down in every way...but with Jakotsu I feel like the whole world has been set right finally. The only thing that could possibly ruin this for me is if..._

At that moment Sesshomaru came flying right in front of Inuyasha and his new found lover.

Sesshomaru: So, Inuyasha. All this time my assumptions have been correct. You swing towards the fruity side of things. (A/N: I know that sesshy probably wouldn't say that but I had to make it funny.) ha. Must be the human part of you because no real...wait...what kind of demon are you?

Jakotsu: the kind that doesn't think like you, homophobe...

Sesshomaru: I am not afraid of gays, you fruit basket...I'm just picking on my little bastard half brother.

Inuyasha: Why do you always have to show up when everything starts going great?

Sesshomaru: It's in my nature to spoil your good moments. After all you ruined my life with your being born. You and your bitch of a mother.

Inuyasha: Don't you talk about my mother that way, you piece of shit!

Sesshomaru: heh...and what are you going to do about it, pipsqueek?(A/N: not sure if I spelled that right...)

Jakotsu: Don't let him get to you, Inu-poo. That's what he wants. Do you want to give him what he wants?

Sesshomaru: What I want is him never to have been born.

Jakotsu sticks his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: How childish...Now if you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to.

With that Sesshy flew away on his two headed horsey-dragon thing. After taking a moment to cool off the two lovers went back on their journey. Finally arriving at their destination it was after dark and Jakotsu was teasing Inuyasha. They started to fool around (A/N: sorry...I can't write that...lol)

------------------

MEANWHILE.  
Kagome had woken up and got something to eat out of her knapsack. She started back up on her journey to find Inuyasha. At times she thought she heard someone calling his name but she figured that she must be hearing things...who would call for Inuyasha? She had traveled through the forest and was now in a rocky area. It was getting dark so she decided to choose a cave and rest there. She tied her horse to a nearby rock and entered a totally random cave. She heard some sort of shuffling and moans and grunts. Kagome took out her flash light (that she brough from home and hadn't used) and shined it on the ground in front of her.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Jakotsu:...Jakotsu...(does lil anime face)

Kagome: What the hell is going on here?

Inuyasha: Ummm...it's kinda hard to explain. You know when I caught you with Naraku and then I ran off?

Kagome: yes...I remember that...

Inuyasha: Well I ran into Jakotsu and well...we fell in love.

Kagome's jaw hit the floor. She would never have imagined such a thing. It was unbelievable. Here she was looking for him to see if anything could be restored between them and all this time he was...Gay?

Kagome: It's nice to see you happy, Inuyasha. I'm glad you've found someone. Naraku asked me to marry him.

Inuyasha: what? Did you say yes?

Kagome: I haven't yet but I think I will.

Inuyasha: Oh...well if he makes you happy.

Kagome: He does. He's actually quite the sweetheart.

There was an uncomfortable silence. They all were still for a couple of minutes.

Kagome: Well...I guess I better go...

Inuyasha: Well...I...

Jakotsu: Yes...you should...Nice meeting you, Hagome...

Jakotsu shot Kagome an evil look and she just walked out, got back on her horse and rode back the way she had come. She began crying as she rode back home.

-------------

The man stood at the edge of the village. A perfect target for the half-demon. He would scream and cause a chaos in the village and the rest of her pack would attack.They had studied this specific village for several weeks. It was perfect for their needs they could feast and still have captives. It was not only perfect for their feeding habits, but also they could house everyone in homes more comfortable in their current caves on the side of the mountain. Her dad had taught her well in the ways of this pack. He may not have been her real father but he loved her nonetheless and treated her as such. She was awaiting a signal from her second in command, Giles. There it was.

Etherean: HELP! Someone help, I'm badly injured

Man: huh? Who's there? I'm coming. Help is coming!

The man ran toward the trap and saw what appeared to be a young lady laying on the ground.

Man: Are you alright?

Etherean: I am now.

She lunged at him and bit down on his jugular. He screamed at the top of his lungs. It hurt her ears but it would soon pay off. A bell rang in the village and soon they were running around frantically. That was all the incentive that her pack needed to attack. Soon there were bodies lying everywhere and a group of mostly women, children and a few strong men were trapped by the pack of fox demons.

Etherean: This is the deal, you were all spared because you will be our slaves as we have taken over your village. Got it?

They all nodded not wanting to anger this strong being.

Etherean: Good. You will be guarded so don't even attempt to escape. Take them to the house nearest the river and have them build a fence around it.

Later that night Etherean lay in her new bed staring at the ceiling as she always did before she slept, if she slept at all. She thought of her first and only love. Noone could compare to him.

Etherean: _Oh, Sesshomaru, how I wish to be near you again. It's been so long...do you even remember me? And Inuyasha...how I wish to destroy you._

She finally drifted off into sleep with thoughts of love and destruction.

(A/N: So how you likey so far? I hope you all think this is good. I couldn't think of anything else to write right now. So this is all you get until I can think of more to write or I get 10 reviews whichever comes first. So please R&R for the children...lol bye bye)


	9. Long Lost Loves Meet at Last

(A/N:Ok I was at my father's apartment listening to System of a Down's new CD, Mezmerize, mostly the 9th song, Violent Pornography, when I had an epiphany for my story. I'm going to dedicate this chappie to Etherean & Sesshy and maybe have something happen to someone else at the end...But mostly this is going to be Etherean & Sesshy. Hope you like it. R&R!)

((...)dream sequence/actions)

**Long Lost Loves Meet At Last**

(Etherean runs through a field of tall grass. Tears are streaming from her eyes. In front of her is Sesshomaru and he is walking away from her. She tries to reach him but for some reason she is running slower than he is walking. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru stops. Noticing this Etherean stops too. He begins to turn around. As his face starts to become visible...)

Lash: Etherean! Another demon is attacking the village! What should we do!

Etherean:Do I have to do everything? Attack it, for fuck's sake!

Lash:We have been. He's too strong for us.

Etherean sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

Etherean:So I DO have to do everything myself...

She started toward the door. Half way there someone else stepped in. Etherean put her hand to her eyes to protect them from the sun. When the door was closed she put her hand down seeing who this intruder was.

Sesshomaru: So, you are the leader of this pathetic pack of imecils? It's been a long time, Etherean.

Etherean's chest ached as her heart pounded at her ribs. She clutched at it in attempts to slow it while her other hand went to her mouth. So many questions ran through her head. Was this really her long lost love? What was he doing here? He remembered? SHe inched closer to him, tears on the brink of her eyes.

Etherean: Se-Sesshomaru?

As soon as his name left her mouth, she fainted. Sesshomaru picked her up.

Lash: Where do you think you're taking her?

Sesshomaru: Do you plan to stop me?

Lash:(gulp)

Sesshomaru: humpf. That's what I thought.

He walked out the door and then out of the village. Ah-Un was waiting for him there. Sesshomaru put Etherean on the back then he got on. In a matter of minutes they were at his castle. He took Etherean inside and lay her on a feather bed in the room right beside his. He looked down upon the sleeping beauty he had searched for for so many years. Finally, he had her back in his life. He moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes and smiled the biggest smile he had smiled since he was with her. Then, he walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru then went to his room and locked the door to do something that he hadn't done since the night she ran away...cry.

In the distance a rooster crowed. Etherean opened her eyes. She was in a strange but beautiful room. She turned on her side to see a tiny pair of hands and half of a little girl's face. The face disappered behind the bed then popped back up. Then, the little girl ran screaming out of the room.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! She's up! She's up!

Etherean sat up in the bed and put her hand on her head. It still hurt a bit from her hall. Sesshomaru quietly slipped into the room.

Sesshomaru: Good morning, Etherean. It's been quite some time since we last saw each othere. I imagine you had forgotten me and already married someone else.

Etherean pulled her legs up to her chest and shook with the tears that were straming from her eyes because of everything that had just happened and the fact that her one and only love assumed she had found love in someone else. Still crying she managed to get out a few words.

Etherean: That would be impossible, my love. I haven't even looked at anyone the way I looked at you.

She lifted her head to see a glimmering stram of tears flowing from Sesshomaru's eyes. She had never seen him cry before. She also noticed the little girl standing behind him.

Etherean:And have you found another?

Sesshomaru: When would I have time for finding another woman between trying to kill out half brother, ruling the western lands and searching for you?

Rin tugged at his robe.

Rin: She's pretty.

Etherean blushed. Sesshomaru smiled. Etherean stood up and walked toward him. She slowly slid her arms around his waist. He put his hands over hers and around her back. They both held on like at any moment something would try to brak them apart.

Sesshomaru: I love you, Etherean.

Etherean: I love you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Promise me that I'll never lose you again. I could barely handle it the first time I don't think I could bare it again.

She held him tighter.

Etherean: I promise.

Rin hugged both of their legs.

Rin: I promise, too.

Sesshomaru and Etherean laughed.

THE END...for now...

(A/N: Well I decided not to do something to someone else at the end...I couldn't think of anything. But isn't that great? Sesshy and Etherean and Rin are a big happy family now. Awwwwwww! Hope you enjoied it! R&R!)


	10. In a Drunken Haze

In a Drunken Haze... 

(A/N: So this chapter is going to start out with Sango and Miroku. Then, depending on how long it runs, I might ass something else. Hope you likey! R&R)

_italics_ are thoughts

Sango opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched. Her arm happened upon a rather large lump in the bed. While she was trying to figure out what it was it moved.Then, it turned over and much to her suprise is was...

Miroku: Hey, babe. Man you really know how to wear a guy out.

Her memory came back and her vomit came up.

(Flash Back)  
Miroku was throwing a party while Sango's relatives were out of town.

Sango: _I'm going to kill him!_

He was already drunk and girls were all over him.

Miroku: Relax, ladies! You can ALL bear my children!

Girls: (Giggle)

Boy was he going to get it this time. He had done some stupid things but this was the last time.

Miroku: Hey, Sango! Come over here, I saved a spot for you! (Pats his lap)

Sango: How dare you! My Grandparents entrust us with the care of their home and you, like an immature child, throw a party, get smashed and probably plan on sleeping with at least one of these girls. Then, what, make me clean up the mess you and your friends make?

Miroku: Sango, Sango, Sango (hic) This just goes to show just how much you know about me...there will be little sleeping happening...

Girls:(Giggle)

Miroku: But seriously, have a drink and calm down.

Sango: I'll calm you down! (PUNCH)

Miroku twitches as he nose begins to bleed. All the girls gasp and cower away from Sango.

Sango:_ humpg...who does he think he is? How dare he!_

She stomped off into the next room. Thinking she should calm down, Sango began to drink. After about the fifth drink she couldn't remember what happened.  
(End Flash Back)

Sango grabbed her head and threw up right beside her bed.

Miroku: You shouldn't have drank so much.

Sango: ...Get out...

Miroku: What?

Sango: GET OUT!

Miroku scambled to his feet grabbing his clothes and ran out of the room without another word.

Sango: _I can't believe I let myself slip. How could I? I guess I have to tell him now..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome rode two times faster than she had before. The tears never ceased flowing from her eyes. How could she have missed all the signs? The sun was going down. She didn't want to stop but she had to let her horse rest. She found a nice spot, got off her horse and tied it to a tree. Then, she started a fire and got her sleeping bag out and put it on the ground. She got something out of her knapsack and ate it. Then, she curled up and cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the river.

Inuyasha: _I guess she really liked me...maybe I should have told everyone from the beginning. But I thought it was obvious. I AM as queer as a three dollar bill, ya know...What, did I have to wear a pink shirt that says "I'm here I'm Queer, get used to it"? I guess it wasn't as obvious as I thought._

Jakotsu: Whatcha doin', sweetums? Please don't tell me you're still upset about that slut, Kagome. Honey...you're a fag...get over it. All we need is each other. Come here...hugziez!

Inuyasha: You're right...as always. Hugziez! What would I do without you, hugglebunny?

Jakotsu: You'd probably be sitting around all depressed, my dearest, Inusweetie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango had bathed and gotten dressed. She walked into the room where Miroku was sitting.

Sango: Miroku...I have to tell you something...

Miroku: I already know the whole think, Sango...

Sango: _How could he know...no one knows except me and..._

Miroku: You've secretly been in love with me but just didn't know how to say it. Don't worry...it happens to me all the time...Damn my sexiness!

Sango began to laugh uncontrollably. She was kind of relieved that he didn't know. Not really because now she would have to come out and say it.

Sango: No, no, no, no, no...heh heh...No...You see, Miroku, I don't like you for more than just an acquaintance...I like...

Miroku: It's another guy isn't it.

Another bought of uncontrollable laughter escaped Sango's mouth.

Sango: No...Miroku...I like the Ladies...

Miroku?

Sango: Meaning I LIKE women.

Miroku: You mean...sexually?

Sango:...Yes...

Miroku:..I...see...umm...Can I watch?

THWAP! twitch twitch

Sango: YOU PERVERT!

Miroku:I'll take that as a...maybe?

THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!  
twitchy, twitch, twitch.

Sango: _I should have guessed he would react like that..._

(A/N: Well that's all for now folks. Hope you liked it. That last bit was a suprise wasn't it. R&R!)


	11. Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch

(A/N: Hello and welcome back to the world of me! If you haven't already guessed by the title, this is going back to Naraku's point of view. We haven't geard from him since the beginning and he threatened to kill me if I didn't fix this injustice. So...here ya go. R&R)

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH...

Naraku paced back and forth in his study. It had been a week since Kagome left.

Naraku: _What's taking her so long? If she's not back by the end of the day I'm going after her!_

Servant 1: Lord Naraku...your breakfast, sire?

Angered by this interuption, Naraku lunged toward the trembling wretch. He knocked the tray out of the servant's hands and also knocked the man down to the ground where he cowered with twice the fear than before.

Naraku: Knock next time you insolent human!

Servant 1: Y-Yes L-Lord Naraku!

He scurried out thinking he should've stayed at that bar and drank himself to death.

Naraku hadn't calmed down but he stopped pacing and was now sitting. He stared into the flickering flames trying not to get too worked up again. In spite of his anger he was actually more worried than enraged.

Naraku: _How could that human woman have such a pull on me that I feel this way? It's illogical but...I...I l-love her..._

Naraku put his head in his hands and began to cry

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After putting her horse back in the stable, Kagome rushed toward the door. She stopped before entering.

Kagome: _I wonder what Naraku is going to say..._

She slowly pushed the door opened. Everything was still. The only thing out of place was the silver tray and food all around. She looked around cautiously to see if she could find Naraku, but to no avail.

Kagome: _Where could he be?_

She walked on still looking around. The door to the study was closed. It was never closed...She stepped towards it and went to grab the handle when it suddenly burst open. Naraku looked irate for a second. Then, his enraged expression turned soft and he seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. She had never felt so loved in her life.

Kagome: Is everything alright? You're acting strange.

Naraku: I'm just...(gulp)...glad you're home. I...I missed you!

Kagome:_missed...me?_

Naraku: I was worried you would never come back. I thought maybe you were going to go see that mutt boy! Please never leave again!

Kagome returned his heartfelt embrace. He really did love her. Her heart melted.

Kagome: Naraku...you know that question that you asked me before I left?

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Naraku:...you...have an answer?

Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome: the answer is yes, my love.

Naraku:Really?

Kagome:Yes!

Naraku had a jump-for-joy look in his eyes.

Naraku: this is great! We have to plan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etherean trained out in the garden. Rin was hiding in a bush watching her. Insided, Sesshomaru was doing his Lordly duties. Although seemingly focused on his work, he couldn't stop thinking about Etherean. Words couldn't explain how extrodinarily happy he was to have finally found her after all those years. After finishing his work, Sesshomaru walked toward the garden. Standing quite a few yards away, he noticed her sword. He had forgotten about all the training that his father had put her through. Actually, this new turn of events was nearly perfect.

Sesshomaru: _Amazing...She can wield Sounga withough a problem._

Feeling his eyes upon her, Etherean truned slightly and smiled at him with that look that made everything in life right. He had forgotten just how it felt to have her look at him like that. He would do anything in his power to keep her from harm. More so now because, although he thought she was the most beautiful creature alive back then, she was absolutely stunning now with five times the charm. He'd like to see someone try to take her from him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etherean wondered what her dearest, Sesshomaru was thinking about. She couldn't imagine her life being any more perfect. The only man she had ever let into her heart was back and what's more, he had been waiting for her return. She did kind of miss her pack of imbecils but it was very nice to have an intellegent conversation. Plus, the whole love-of-her-life thing was also a major part of her current glee. She turned back around and continued to train. She hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had come up behind her until...

Sesshomaru: Hey!

Etherean jumped with surprise.

Sesshomaru: I was just wondering where you got your sword from.

Etherean: Well, a couple of years ago, this creepy, bug-eyed, old guy came to me and said "This is Sounga. Take heed, this is a very dangerous sword!" Then, he rode off on his strange looking cow. It wasn't until the next day that I realized that this was the sword your father trained me with all those years ago. I had always wondered why he trained me with it and it all made sense that day.

After she finished talking she noticed that Sesshomaru was deep in thought. While she stared at him she noticed just how absolutely delicious his lips looked. Impulsively, she put on of her hands on his nexk and the other onhis shoulder and pressed her lips against his in one swift movement. He was startled at first but made no movement to stop her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Rin, who was still hiding in the bushes, blushed and then covered her eyes with both of her hands. Time seemed to stand still. Finally, they broke it and they stared into each others eyes. They heard giggling coming from behind a bush. Sesshomaru walked over with his sword drawn and...

Rin: It's just me, Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru sighed, relieved that it was only Rin. He lowered his sword. Then, he looked back toward Etherean who was now laughing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little.

THE END! for now...

(A/N: Well There you have it. Kagome and Naraku are getting married, Etherean and Sesshomaru have an almost intimate moment and Unuyasha is probably having his bum pounded by Jakatsu. Sorry...had to put that in there. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R)


	12. Wedding Bells A Ringing

**Wedding Bells a Ringing**

(A/N: Welly welly welly well my chappy chaps! Looks like wedding bells are ringing and love(or something remotely resembling it) is in the air! Hope you enjoy this chappie! R&R)

Servants bustled about preparing for the wedding.

Naraku: No, no! That doesn't go over there! Hey! Those flowers belong over here! Wait...

Kagome: Hunny...chill.

Naraku: AHH! (covers eyes) It's bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding!

Kagome: Bah...bah and pishaw! That's just superstition!

Naraku: Still...(turns around)...better safe than sorry...

Kagome rolled her eyes. There was no use arguing...He wouldn't listen. She walked back to the kitchen. She kept thinking about Inuyasha but that made her th ink of Jakotsu. Which only made her sick. She shook her head. She had to keep her mind on the wedding. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her family was even here for it. Sota came up and tugged on her shirt.

Sota: Stop me if I'm wrong, sis, but isn't Naraku the evil guy you and Inuyasha used to fight all the time?

The mention of him made bad images pop into Kagome's mind. Sota had a point but things were different now. Weren't they?

Kagome:(thought) Are things really different? They certainly seem to be but how can I be sure? Maybe I shouldn't go through with this...No...that's just the wedding day jitters talking. I love Naraku. Yes...I love him...

Sota: Sis? Did you hear me?

Kagome: Yes, Sota, but Naraku has changed and Inuyasha...well...let's just say he changed too...

Sota: What's that mean?

Kagome: You'll understand when you're older.

Sota scowled and crossed his arms before stomping off to the other room. Kagome sighed and went about the wedding preperations.

* * *

He could hear the cheery music off in the distance. He was confused, angry and distraught all at once. 

Jakotsu:(cough, gasp)(A/N: obviously he's out of shape...) Inu-bunny, why'd y ou run away all of a sudden? And without huggziez goodbye...

Inuyasha:(sigh) I'm sorry, my sweet, kind of a last second...thing...

Inuyasha looked off toward the music. Now that Jakotsu was here he shouldn't go to the wedding...but there was a feeling deep inside that told him to go.

Jakotsu: Hey...today is Hagome's wedding isn't it?

Inuyasha: Yeah...how did you know?

Jakotsu: You mumbled something about it last night when you were asleep...

Inuyasha:(thought) great...

* * *

Etherean slowly opened her eyes. For the first time in her entire life she woke up with a smile on her face. She half turned her head to see Sesshomaru's face resting directly beside her. She looked down and saw that his ar was wrapped lovingly around her waist. 

Etherean:(thought) He really is such a delicate creature. What would I do without him? No...I shouldn't think such things! I'd rather die than go without his presence for one day...

She reached down and gently carressed his hand. Turning slightly to gaze again at his sleeping face she saw that his eyes were now open. Etherean turned her entire body toard him. They both smiled at each other, kissed and continued to smile at one another.

Sesshomaru: Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?

Etherean: Yes I did. Even better than when I was a child.

A light knock at the door interrupted their romantic silence. The door opened slightly, just enough for Rin to poke her little head in.

Rin: Lod Sesshomaru...Master Jaken won't let me go out and play with Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Etherean beat him to it saying...

Etherean: You tell that disgusting little green man to come in here...and while he's distracted run outside and play. But you be careful...stay close to the castle...you never know what creatures could be lurking about.

Rin smiled and laughed a bit. She was beginning to really like Lord Sesshomaru's new friend. Then, she nodded and ran off.

Sesshomaru looked at Etherean in amazed disbelief. This was no longer the girl he so loved all those years ago. Now she was the woman of his dreams that he so wished of her. He wondered, now more than ever, how he managed to live without her for so long.

Etherean:That little human girl reminds me of myself when I was that age

Sesshomaru: Maybe that's why I've kept her around for so long...

Etherean turned and finally noticed how Sesshomaru was staring at her.

Etherean: What?

Sesshomaru: You're just so amazing.

Etherean blushed a bright red. She didn't know what to say.

Sesshomaru: I know that we haven't been reunited for that long but...

Sesshomaru got up and walked across the room. He opened a drawer and removed a small black box. He walked back over to the edge of the bed where Etherean was now sitting.

Sesshomaru:Etherean Kurokitsune, I love you with every fiber of my bein...

He took her hand and kneeled down on one knee. Then he opened the boc to reveal a beautifully simple silver band with a small ruby heart.

Sesshomaru:Will you do me the honor of being my wife?

There were tears streaming down Etherean's face. This was the moment she had been dreaming of her whole life.

Etherean: Oh, Sesshomaru! Yes...Of course I will!

Just moments before, Jaken had come up and was standing outside hius Lord's room. He overheard the whole conversation. All these years of loyalty and now this woman...this halfbreed...comes along and changes his beloved Master. It was bad enough he saved a human and has since kept her around as a sort of pet...Now this!

* * *

END

* * *

(A/N: Well...it seems there will be another wedding to look forward to. I'm sorry for the long wait. Just been a lot going on around here. Hope you enjoy it! R&R) 


End file.
